Hole forming machines using a rotatable member carrying punches and a back up wheel which carries a continuing slug receiving slot have been disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 3,142,216.
In such a machine complete separation of the slug punched from the hole in the parent metal is not always effected because the punch causes the slug to hinge at a hinge point which hinge point is clear of the punch path because of adjacent deformation of the parent metal.
It is an object of the present invention to provide a method and/or apparatus for punching holes in sheet metal which will at least provide the public with a useful choice.